youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Eggman
Doctor Eggman is Sonic's emery in Sonic X just like in the video game series. He's a mad scientist bent on world domination. He's aided in his schemes by two sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, as well as his messenger Bokkun and a horde of E-Series robots. History Eggman, along with Sonic and several of Sonic's friends, were transported to Earth during an accident involving Chaos Control. Eggman wasted no time in attempting to conquer Earth, but was repeatedly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. In the 2nd Season, Dr. Eggman found out that he was born on Earth, the home of his grandfather Gerald Robotnik, and somehow flung into Sonic's world. A while into the series, everyone found out that they had to go back to their world because the alternate universes containing their planets were fusing together, and would only stop if Sonic and co. leave. In the third season, his role as the main villain is taken over by the Metarex. At one point, he joins the Metarex, but is later caught stealing their technology by Pale Bay Leaf. He's saved by Sonic and his friends and joins them as allies for the rest of the series. In Sonic X: The movie, he bring Freddy Krueger to make a female hedgehog and name her Maria the Hedgehog which she remind him of his cousin 50 years ago. At the end, his plan fail when Maria betrayed him for making friends and fall in love. Personality Despite having a few evil moments in the series, this version of Eggman is considerably more lucid and overall sympathetic than most others. Clearly not having problems with kidnapping and threatening to inflict harm, he does, however, think it to go too far by actually hurting his hostages, and dislikes to harm humans and animals alike. For example, when the Metarex begin to beat up a captive Chris and Cosmo, Eggman criticized them for their malicious behavior towards the two, remarking that "It's one thing to take them prisoner and threaten them, but when you actually hurt somebody, that's going too far!" Earlier in the series, when the Eggsterminator was brutally beating Sonic, Eggman could not bear to watch and even ordered the robot to stop and give Sonic a break. In contrast, he seems more flamboyant than most of his other counterparts, as he is frequently seen showing off, although he retains some of his normal version's personality, such as his immaturity. He also appears to be a fan of baseball, as seen in one episode of the anime, where he makes the main characters play a baseball game against him and his team for a Chaos Emerald. Eggman's relationship with Sonic is very complex, often running the gamut between mortal enmity and a light-hearted friendly rivalry. One example is in an episode where Eggman manages to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic tries to fight the Emerald-powered Eggsterminator losing terribly. Eggman asks Sonic to surrender' because he can't bare to watch and even asks his robot to give the guy a break. Another example is from episode 53 when he saves an unconscious Sonic at the beach near where he lives and plants a microphone on him before he wakes up. Eggman frequently treats his robots bad and likes to make them feel miserable. He has created them to more likely be his company, and that could be the reason he built them with a deeper conscience and soul than any other robots. Even if he sees them as friends (for which he seems to feel upset when they turn their back on him), he doesn't miss a second to torture them. Pictures of Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman 3.jpg Dr. Eggman 2.jpg Dr. Eggman.jpg Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes